Ghoul
Description Name: Ghoul Role: Soldier Country: Germany Born: 1924 Died: 1988 Description: Ghoul is large and bulky, with huge wings and a sharp beak. He left eye is stabbed and bloodied up. Eye colour: Orange Bird species: Turkey Vulture Quotes: -"What? What'd you say? We're Germany not Japan you idoit!" -"You're mine." -"SHRIMP. HEAVEN. NOW." Canon Voice: Daniel (Camp Camp) Joke voice: Stingy (Lazy town) Backstory: Ghoul started his life like any other chick, with a loving family. His father taught him to be a solider but his mother tried to teach him to be a medic. He was better at fighting then healing, and enjoyed it more. So he went against his mother and trained behind her back. Soon, his mother found out and soon neglected him. His father didn't help, as he only encouraged him to keep going against his mother. Soon, his father died and he was left with his mother for a short period of time. But soon she left him to join Japan, but she died in a war. He was soon turned to using voilence to everything, no matter what it was. He grew to hate Japan for 'taking' his mother away from him. The neglect drove him crazy and to loose most of his sanity. Personality: He is demanding, and selfish. But he does seem to care for others rarely. Though, he hates to show it because he wants to make sure nobody hurts him. Hes really selfless, and actually wants the best for others. He pretends to be a tough and mean bird, but a part of him is part of it due to the neglect in the pass. He also loves being the center of attention to make sure nobody forgets that he exists Orgin and family Origin behind making: The creator of Ghoul had just joined the server, and needed to make a character. She quickly made Ghoul, and was feeling edgy that day. His personality was bland and he didn't have a backstory. But soon she revisited his story to make his actions make more sense. She made his backstory better and his personality more detailed. (Also yes I just refered to myself like I'm not Tricky shut.) Crush: N/A Mate: Unknown Turkey Vulture+Black Vulture hybrid (Former) Children: Fade (Foster daugther), Shrimp (Son), Kelp (Daugther), Lobster (Son) Father: A turkey vulture who was a General+Soldier Mother: A turkey vulture who was a Medic Sibling(s): N/A Other: N/A Played by: Tricky Notes Ghoul has a obession with shrimp He hates Japan yet fears Kimiya, probably for him being a commander and trust worthy of Achim. He's afraid of the little turkey boi known as Botan. Although he hates any bird from any other country, he gets along fairly well with Louise. Relations Kimiya- He hates him yet fears him. Atom- He hates her. Achim- He trys to get Achim's respect, he only nearly killed poor Boris after getting roasted by a turkey like bird (Botan) Olive- n o pe Antifa- He doesn't know him nor has ever seen him. Louise- He likes Louise, since both of them mostly agree on the same things.